A Riker Lynch Love Story
by Emzybear
Summary: What happens when a girl and her family moves into the house next door to Riker Lynch and his family? Do sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea just popped into my head so I thought I'd give it a chance. Now I'll take any suggestions and comments that you have. Gracelynn's looks are based on Sofia Black and pretend she has dimples. Now enjoy!

* * *

><p>I sighed as I finished unpacking the last of the boxes of things to put in my room.<p>

"Honey! Come downstairs!" I head my mom yell from the ground floor. You see, our house had three floors. The lowest floor was our den. It had a huge screen tv, a large couch, two recliners, a computer, a phone, a laundry room, a bathroom, a small bedroom, and a large studio with all the equipment needed. The second floor included the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, a door that led from the dining room to the garage, a hallway that led to the front door and stairs that led up and down stairs. The third floor had my bedroom, my brothers bedroom, my parents bedroom and a bathroom in the hallway. I knew mom wanted to go and meet our neighbors. I looked at my floor length mirror. I was wearing a maroon plaid shirt unbuttoned with a white tank underneath with short denim shorts with black motorcycle boots. I opened my bedroom door and walked downstairs. Mom was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"You ready sweetie? After we meet our new neighbors, we are meeting Mandy, Brian, and Selena for lunch at the cafe." Mom told me. Yes, that's right. My cousin is Selena Gomez and Mandy is my aunt. Selena's biological father is my uncle and so that makes Mandy my Aunt in Law. Even if they are divorced, we are still all really close and are also close wiht Mandy's husband (Selena's step-dad) Brian.

"Yeah, where's dad?" I asked walking with her to the front door.

"He's outside with the cookies." She replied. She had made her famous and special cookies just for the neighbors. We walked outside and down the sidewalk where we met dad.

I stopped as we reached dad and looked around.

"Where Gavin?" I asked. Gavin was my older brother.

"He's picking up some groceries for us. He'll have to meet the new neighbors later." Dad replied as we started making our way to the neighbors front door. Mom reached up and knocked on the door. It took a few minutes before someone opened the door. I looked up as the door opened and a tall blonde boy with hazel eyes that stood about 6 foot. I blushed as our gazes held a few minutes. He then turned his eyes to my parents.

"Hello, can I help you guys?" He asked my paretns politely catching my gaze again.

My mom nodded.

"We just moved in next door and thought we'd come over and say Hi. Oh, we also brought cookies." Mom said. Dad held out the cookies to the boy.

"Thank you, hold on, let me get my parents." He said before walking inside and returning a minute later with a woman with blonde hair and green eyes and a man with slightly darker hair and brown eyes. They smiled as they caught sight of us. I noticed behind them that four other people appeared behind them.

"Hello, so I heard you are our new neighbors. Im Stormie and this is my husband Mark Lynch. And these are our children Riker (the boys answered the door) He's 20, next is Rydel (the only girl of the group) She's 18. Next we have Rocky (the boy with light brown hair and green eyes). He's 17. Then we have Ross (the smallest blonde boy with brown eyes). He's 16. And last but not least our youngest son, Ryland (the smallest boy with brown hair that seemed to match Rocky's). He's 14. " Stormie introduced. My mom stepped forward and shook her hand while dad shook their fathers hand.

"Im Lillian but I go by Lily and this is my husband David. This is our daughter Gracelynn. She's 19. We also have a son named Gavin. He's alos 20." Mum introduced. I stepped forward to shake Mr and Mrs. Lynch's hands.

"It's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs. Lynch." I said grinning at them, knowing my dimples were on full show. They smiled back.

"Please call us Stormie and Mark,sweetie. It's lovely to meet you too." Stormie said. All of a sudden a honk sounded. We all looked up and spotted Gavin pulling into the garage. Mom nudged me and I turned towards her.

"Sweetie, go and fetch your brother, so he can meet the Lynch's." She told me.

I nodded and turned and jogged down the front steps and across the lawns and into the garage. I reached the garage just as Gavin got out. Gavin stood about 5'11 with short brown curly hair and green eyes. He had mom's eyes while I had my dad's deep brown eyes.

"Hey Mom and Dad want you to come meet the neighbors. They have five kids." I told him. He nodded, his hair flopping into his eyes. He grabbed me and pulled me onto his back. He clutched the my thighs tightly so I wouldnt fall.

"Well, let's go meet our new neighbors shall we?" He asked turning his head to look back at me.

* * *

><p>AN: I thought I'd leave you with a cliffhanger of some sort. So do you like? Dont forget to vote on my poll!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome back readers! I hope you enjoyed the cliffie ;). Also pretend Grace has her own bathroom conneted to her bedroom! I'd like you to please vote on my poll and if you can, just send your vote in a review on a chapter in one of my One Direction stories please. OH and Please review! It would excite me if you took just one second of your time to review with your thoughts, opinion, or concerns. Here is chapter 2!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

So I rode on Gavin's back as we made our way next door. He ended up galloping cause I was kicking my legs together urging him to go faster. It was funny because he started making horse noises. We had made it all the way to the Lynchs' lawn where they could all see us. Mum let out a sigh and smiled at us.

"Grace dear, please get off your brother." She told us. Gavin and I looked at each other and smirked.

"On three." Gavin said turning getting a good grip on my thighs. "1, 2, 3." He said. I leaned back so my hands were planted firmly on the ground and he threw my legs over me and I landed back onto my feet. I moved the hair out of face. I looked at Gavin, grinned and grave him a high five. We jogged up to the Lynchs' porch where they all still stood.

Mom tutted looking at us. "." She muttered. Gavin and I flashed her innocent looks. We all turned back to the Lynches to see tehm all grinning. Riker, the boy who answered the door was grinning at me. I blushed and grinned back.

"You must be Gavin." Stormie asked turning towards him sticking her hand out. He flashed her his charming smile and shook her hand.

"Yes ma'am. You must be Mr and Mrs. Lynch?" He asked turning to shake Mark's hand.

They grinned at him. "Yes, but dear, please call us Stormie and Mark." Storme told him. He nodded his hair flopping into his eyes.

"Gavin, this is Stormie and Mark's kids. There is Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ross and Ryland. " Mom said while the Lynch kids all waved as she said their names. "Maybe you all will be good friends."

I smiled then grabbed my phone out of my pocket as it vibrated. I looked at it and saw it was Lena. (Selena's nickname.) I answered it while turning away and walking a few steps from everybody.

"Hey Cuz, what's up?" I asked her.

_"Well, Mom, Brian and I wanted to know when you guys are leaving for the restaurant?"_She replied.

I paused and held the phone to my shoulder and turned back to mom.

"Mom, Aunt Mandy and Uncle Brian want to know what time we are leaving for the restaurant." I told her. Sh eturned to look at her watch.

"About ten minutes.' She replied. I nodded and put the phone back to my ear.

"Mom says in about ten minutes." I told her.

"Alright, see you at the restaurant." She told me.

"Alright." I told her hanging up. I put the phone back into my pocket. I turned back and walked over to the group.

Mom sighed. "Well, it was nice meeting you guys. But we have to go." She said. Stormie nodded.

"Of course. But you should come over tonight. The kids are having a movie night tonight, Gavin and Gracelynn are welcome to join. And of course you two can come over and we could spend that time getting to know one another." Stormie told us. Gavin and I looked at each other then at mom and dad. We flashed our puppy dog faces. They chuckled and nodded.

"Of course, we would be delighted to come." Dad told them. The Lynch kids all grinned and high fived.

"But now, we must really go. We still have to get changed." Mom said. Gavin and I exchanged a look and quickly told the Lynches bye and raced next door.

XxX

I jumped out of the shower and quickly put on deodorante and lotion. I then straightened my wavy hair. I then preceded to put on my white crochet skirt that alsmot came to the knees, a lgith blue tank top, a matching blue newspaper boy hat, a brown belt, a white crochet short sleeve jacket and white TOMS. I grabbed my white shoulder bag and threw my phone inside and grabbed some extra money just in case. I then ran down the stairs to see everyone else done and ready, waiting for me.

"Sorry. I'm taking my car" I told them before heading out to my car. My car was a stormy blue Mazda CX 9. It could fit 7 people comfortably. Gavin followed me and get in the passenger seat while mom and dad got into their 2010 red Kia Sorento. I pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the restaurant with mom and dad following behind us.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry its short! I promise the next chapter will be longer. Dont forget to vote on my poll! I want at least five votes! And if you happen to have an idea for an One Direction Zayn/OC story, you can review on one of my One Direction stories or PM me with your idea because I need help with a summary of one. You will be credited if I decide to use it!

PS: Dont forget to review with any thoughts, comments, or concerns you may have. Also, feel free to PM with any questions! My PM box is open.

-Thanks

xoxo

Emzybear


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for sticking with me! I cant tell you how much I love seeing your comments, so please review!

Also or just this story, let's pretend Demi Lovato doesnt exist. Im using her songs for Gracelynn.

Grace's bikini: http:/www(dot)bodenimages(dot)com/productimages/ZoomLarge/12WSPR_WB030_NAV_M01(dot)jpg

Rydel's swimusit but in pink and white: http:/www(dot)sexybikinimart(dot)com/juicy-couture-azure-white-heart-ruffle-triangle-bikinis-p-363(dot)html

Here is Chapter 3, enjoy!

* * *

><p>We had arrived at the restaurant and walked in and spotted Aunt Mandy, Uncle Bryan, and Selena. Selena and I spotted each other at the same time. I quickly walked over to the table and enveloped her in a hug. We pulled apart smiling.<p>

"How are you? Oh my gosh, it feels like forever!" I asked her smiling.

She laughed and sat back down in her seat. I sat down in the empty seat next to her.

"I know right? Anyway, Im good, how about you? How'd meeting your new neighbors go?" She asked all in one breath. I laughed.  
>"Breathe Lena, Anway, Im great, happy and excited to finally be in the beautiful L.A. The neighbors were really nice. And they have five kids, four boys and one girls." I told her grinning.<p>

"Were any of them cute?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

I shoved her gently. "Is that all you think about?" I asked looking at her with an raised eyebrow.

She shook her head. "No, anyway I have Justin." She told me. Yep, she is dating the Justin Bieber. I met him once and he was a sweetheart and I could clearly see that they were two little lovebirds. "The reason I asked is because you have been single way too long." She said giving me a look.

I laughed. "Alright, the oldest, Riker, is **really **cute." I said grinning.

She laughed. "Go for it." She encouraged.

We then ordered what we want and the preceded to talk about her and Justin.

"So how are you and Justin doing?" I asked wanting the details.

She grinned and her eyes grew a little spark. "We are great, though we still are getting some hatemail and stuff, but we are doing great." She told me.

I smiled. I was really happy that my cousin was happy. She deserved to be. I loved my cousin like she was an older sister, though I am older than her by a month and a day. Being as I was born June 21 and she was July 22.

Then my phone vibrated, I looked and saw it was a tweet I was mentioned in.

_TheGavinGomez: At the restuarant, LivingWithStyle&Grace and __selenagomez are chatting it up over there._ I looked up at Gavin and he smirked. I stuck my tounge out. Selena was looking at her phone and then looked at Gavin and also stuck her tounge out at him. He just laughed.

I turned to Selena. "You wanna do a twit pic?" I asked her.

She grinned. "Yeah, sure, sounds awesome." I opened my camera app and held the phone infront of us. I then clicked the button and the flash went off signalling that the picture had been taken. I then pulled the phone back and looked at the picture along with Lena. I grinned. It was amazing.

I then tweeted it along with a caption: _Hanging with the cuz selenagomez, feels good to catch up with each other xoxoGrace_I clicked the send button.

XxX

We stayed at the resturant for at least a few hours, catching up and eating a late lunch. We pulled back into the driveway at our new home at about 1:45. We had just gotten out of the car when Rydel and Riker jogged over. They were dripping wet. Rydel was in a pink and white heart bikini and Riker was wearing pink swim shorts.

"Hey! We were wondering, since you guys were coming over later, if you would like to go swimming in our pool with us? Mom and dad are gonna grill out later." Riker asked flipping his dripping hair our of his face.

"Oh, mom and dad said you are welcome to join them inside the house." Rydel said to mom and dad.

Dad nudged me. "Why dont you go get changed into your swimsuits and join the rest of the kids while we join Stormie and Mark inside?" He said. Gavin and I exchanged grins and raced inside to get changed.

I changed into my black and white striped bikini. It had rhinestones areound the neck part and around the top of the bottoms. I grabbed my white shorts and pulled them on over the bottoms. I then grabbed a ponytail holder and put it around my wrist. I grabbed a white fluffy red towel that was big enough to wrap around me and still have extra left over. I slipped on my black flip-flops and grabbed the suntan lotion and quickly rubbed it on me. I then walked downstairs and out the door where Riker, Rydel, Gavin, and mom and dad were waiting. We all walked over, and we, minus mom and dad, went through the open side gate while mom and dad walked inside. I walked over to one of the beach chairs they had laying on the sides. I laid my towel down and slipped my flip-flops off. I slipped off my shorts.

The boys, minus Riker and the other boy I didnt know, all called out hellos.

I gave them a bright smile. "Hey boys." Rocky and the boy I didnt know walked over.  
>"Gracelynn,Gavin, this is Ratliff, Ratliff this is our new neighbors Gavin and Gracelynn." Rocky said introducing his. I shook his hand.<p>

"Please call me Grace. Gracelynn is way too long." I said with a smile.

He smiled back and then shook Gavin's hand. "It's nice to meet both of ya'll. Please excuse me." He said before walking to the edge of the pool and throwing himself in. Rocky quickly followed his league.

Gavin sat his towel down on the chair also and slip his flip-flops off too. Then took off running and jumping into the pool.

Our parents then walked out of the house with Stormie and Mark. Mark was carrying a camera. He walked over pointing it at us.

"Just a word of warning we do little videos of ourselves and post it on Youtube. So looks like you and Gavin will be in this one." Rydel said giving me a smile. I grinned.

"Is the camera on?" Rydel asked standing beside me. Mark nodded.

Rydel smiled. "Hey guys! Meet our new neighbor and my new best friend Gracelynn."

I smiled and waved at the camera. "Hey." I said simply. All of a sudden, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist and dragged me to the pool and threw me in, with me screaming as I hit the water. I quickly closed my mouth before any water could get it. I swam to the surface and glared at the person who threw me in. _Riker._

"Sorry, you looked a little dry." He said shrugging.

I pouted a bit. "At least help me out." I told him swimming to the edge and raising an arm.

He walked over and grabbed my arm preparing to pull me out. But I grabbed his arm and pulled him in moving out of the way before he could fall on me. He rose to the surface and laughed.

Ross swam over and raised his hand for a high five. "Nice one!" I reached up and slapped it.

I then grinned at him. "Thanks. I try." I said swimming to the side and getting out. I headed over to the diving board and slowly walked to the edge.

Gavin yelled, "Go Grace!" he yelled from the other side of the pool. I glared as everyone turned to look at me. I blushed under their gazes. I jumped on the board a little to give me height and leaped into a toe-touch then into a dive. I rose to the surface to hear cheers coming from everyone. I quickly moved my hair out of my face and swam to the circle that everyone was stood in.

"That was amazing." Rydel said grinning at me.

I gave her a grin right back. "Thanks! "

Stormie then walked over with a volleyball and a net. "Hey kids, I brought out the net and volleyball incase you wanted to play." She tossed the ball to Riker, who set it down and took one end of the net and handed the other to Rocky, who set up that end.

"I think I'm gonna set this one out." I said getting out of the pool. Rydel quickly followed. I went to the chair I set my things down on and moved them on the ground and strectched out.

"So, where did you guys move from?" I quickly looked over to my right and saw Rydel in the same position. She had asked the question.

I gave a smile. "We moved from Texas." I told her.

She nodded. "I knew that from your accent you were from somewhere down south, just didnt know where exactly." She said with a happy grin.

"Yep, so who's your favorite singer or band?" She asked.

I thought for a moment. "My favorite band would either be One Direction. My favorite singer would probably be the Taylor Swift or Katy Perry. What about yours?"

She nodded. "Mine would be just about any pop singer." She said with a laugh. "So is it true that you are related to Selena Gomez?" She asked me seriously.

I nodded. "Yep, she's my cousin. Her dad is my dad's brother. Are you related to any celebs?" She answered, "Yep, Julianne and Derek Hough are our cousins."

I looked at her excitedly. 'I love Julianne! She was amazing in Footloose." I exclaimed.

She giggled, she got up and walked over to her dad and took the walked back over. She moved her chair over to mine and brought the camera and turned it on. I stared at the camera as the red light turned on.

"Is it on?" I asked cocking my head to the side still staring at the camera.

She grinned. "Yep, say hey Grace." She told me.

I blushed lightly. "Hello Earthlings."I said before crossing my eyes and sticking my tounge out. She laughed and joined in besideme still holding the camera.  
>"Guys, this is my new best friend Grace! She's the best." Rydel said hugging me.<p>

I grinned and hugged her back. "You're awesome too Ry."

"Let's seewhat the boys are doing." Rydel said getting up and walking over by the pool, I joined her. The boys were zig-zaggedarcoss the pool. Gavin was on the left side, then zig-zagged on the right side was Ryland, then zig-zagged on the left side was Riker, then zig-zagged on the right was Rocky, then zig-zagged on the left was Ross, and lastly with zig-zagged on the right was Ratliff. They were throwing the ball from side to side and each time the person threw it in they would jump off the side of the pool and into it.

The ball was coming to Riker next so I quickly ran and grabbed the ball and threw it to Rocky before landing into the pool. I could faintly hear laughter. I quickly rose to the surface and saw that the ball had reached the end and all of useminus Riker who was pouting at me and Rydel who was pointing the camera at me.

"And that gang, was the Amazing Grace!" Rydel said still pointing the camera at me. I grinned and bowed slightly then stood back up pushing the wet hair out of my face.

"That was my ball." Riker toldme still pouting. I quickly grabbed the ball that was floating around the pool.

"Alright, Im going to let you have your turn."I said before throwing the ball to him. He quickly threw it into the far side of the pool and jumped in. He landed about a foot away, but rose closer.

I grinned at him as he looked at me flipping his hair out of his face. "Happy, now?"I asked him cocking my head to the side slightly and raising an eyebrow.

He grinned back and nodded, his hair flopping onto his face. "Yep." He said happliy. I laughed and swam to the edge of the pool.

Rydel was standing filming the boys. I just watched as they played around.

"Grace! Could you come here for a second?"I could hear my mom yell. I quickly swam to the end of the pool and walked out of the steps and out of the pool. I quickly walked over to the chair and quickly toweled my body off and slipped my flip-flops on. I could hear Rydel doing the same. I quickly walked into the Lynch's house, which was amazing by the way. I quickly walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>AN: Im going to leave it here! Next chapter will be just as long ans just as great maybe even longer and greater! Please review!

Each time you review, you will get an R5 fact! So hope that convinces you to leave an review!

Next chapter will be up soon!

Also, I just started a One Direction story, it's an Niall/oc story! It's called **Take You To Another World.** So check that out and dont forget to check out my Zayn story called **You Stole My Heart A Zayn Malik Story** . Also, dont forget to review those stories if you are going to read them!

xoxo

Emzybear


	4. READ! IMPORTANT TO READERS!

A/N: Okay, it has come to my attention that people who have been writing 1D stories have been getting warning about getting deleted and reported because of the 1D stories! So I will uploading my 1D stories, Hunter Hayes story, and Riker Lynch story onto Wattpad! My Wattpad name is Emzybear! I will be starting to upload there so, keep an eye out!  
>-Thanks xoxo Emzybear<p> 


End file.
